planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
December 15, 2016 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PC servers will be coming down at 3am (Pacific) / 11:00 (UTC) for a game update. Estimated downtime is 6 hours. The extended downtime of during this time is to facilitate extensive maintenance and updating of our servers. Additions and Events NSX Masamune We here at Nanite Systems are proud to announce the latest addition to our export series. The Masamune delivers Decimator-like stopping power with the flexibility to excel in open field fights, and harnesses a new payload which gains increased lethality against heavily armored air units. While unscoped, Masamune's quad-barrel releases four unguided projectiles at once, maximizing its damage on close range targets. While aiming, the user fires a barrage which can be guided to the target mid-flight. We hope you enjoy this new addition as much as we've enjoyed its development. NSX Directive – Tier 3 Reveal With the release of the NSX Masamune, the Gold Tier NSX Directive reward has been unlocked. Players who complete the directive will gain access to the NSX Fujin throwing knife, available as a grenade-slot alternative for all classes. Rocklet Rifle This compact launcher fires miniature rockets, and provides Light Assaults with light anti-vehicle capabilities, even while airborne. This item is now found in the Light Assault’s tool slot, and players can unlock specialized ammunition types which modify the function of the weapon. By default, the Rocklet Rifle inflicts moderate damage to enemy ground vehicles, and will detonate in a flak-like explosion while nearing enemy aircraft. Its primary fire launches accurate semi-auto shots, while its secondary fire will quickly (and inaccurately) unleash the remaining magazine. Armor and Cosmetics Doku's AVA Armor set has entered the depot for Terran Republic characters, as well as a plethora of other player-made cosmetic items for infantry and vehicles alike. The popular Darkstar/Havoc/Sigma lines of armor now have a MAX entry. Go click “Change Appearance” on your MAX and check it out! Holiday event, Auraximas! This time of year, the snow on Esamir brings even more challenge to the battlefield with the return of the enemy Snowmen! Of course, these balls of ice aren’t just there for decoration; they grant XP when you kill them. On the less snowy continents, you may find Stonemen rather than Snowmen, an equally challenging – and rewarding – festive foe! On all continents, beware the GOLDEN Snowmen! (Though, while you should be aware, don’t be afraid to take them on – there’s XP and a prized piece of loot in it for you if you do!). In addition to these new foes, you can get your squad in the holiday spirit by picking up special hats and weapons in the Depot. Holiday hats come in ES and NS versions, and weapons include the Icikill Knife and the Snowball Gun. During this event, C4 models appear as presents and ammo boxes will be packed full of delicious sweets. Infantry Balance NSX Amaterasu *Wielded and quick melee damage from 333 to 350. Misc. Changes and Additions *Improvements to the Depot surfacing for new and veteran players. Bug fixes *Performance improvements continue to be made. *Speculative render distance improvements for Engineers popping in and out of existence when manning/dismounting AV MANA Turrets. *Corrected armor values on VS MAX units which caused them to take more damage than intended. *Reaver Dragonfly wings no longer block decal. *Reaver Corsair plating no longer blocks decal. *Fixed misaligned text in squad recruitment pane. *Fixed geo near Koltyr Tech Plant outpost. *Fixed flickering textures on stairs at Indar Comm. Array. *Fixed various broken infantry decals. Category:Game Update